


Guilt

by Nomooretears



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomooretears/pseuds/Nomooretears
Summary: A couple of the boys get into trouble.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago in response to a challenge. We were given a screen cap of Chris and Vin seen through a dirty window and told to write a 500 word story. I decided to try a dialogue only story.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"The weather, probably. Such a nice day."

"Really?"

"No."

"You don't think Vin found..."

"Shh! You want someone to hear you?"

"Sorry! But what if..."

"No! I took care of it, he couldn't have."

"What if Vin followed your tracks or something?"

"He ain't perfect, he can't find everything!"

"You sure?"

"No. Duck!"

"What?"

"Sorry, thought Vin was looking. Put your gun down, boy!"

"I can't take this, I'm gonna tell them."

"You can't! You'll get me in trouble, too."

"I'll tell them I did it, won't mention you."

"No way they'll believe I wasn't involved, they'll blame me, too."

"You gentlemen wouldn't be discussing Mr. Larabee's missing serape by chance."

"Uh, Chris lost his serape?"

"He has been inquiring after it for the past two days."

"Shame, I know how much he likes that thing."

"And you sirs are not cognizant of its location?"

"Er, course not."

"So you would not be aghast to learn that Mr. Tanner discovered it buried outside our fair hamlet this morning?"

"You said he wouldn't find it!"

"Vin didn't find it! He's just trying to scare us."

"Gentlemen, you may argue the validity of my claim as much as you'd like, but there is a more interesting question at hand."

"What's that?"

"What am I going to do with this newfound knowledge?"

"Blackmail?"

"Indeed."

"But, it was an accident! He stole my hat again and I was trying to get it back. The lamp got knocked over and started a fire."

"I just tossed him the first thing I could find to smother it. It wasn't until after that we realized it was Chris' serape."

"We got scared and hid it."

"I took it outside of town and buried it."

"Mr. Larabee will be sure to exact his revenge should he find out. No doubt Mr. Tanner is enlightening him as we speak. Pity you didn't use Mr. Tanner's abominable coat as well. Still, fitting end for that hideous garment."

"You mean my serape that I gave to Chris?"

"Oh, crap. Look, preacher, it was an accident."

"We didn't mean to!"

"I am truly sorry for the offense these two miscreants have caused. I, of course, find such behavior to be utterly deplorable..."

"Weren't you the one who said 'hideous garment'?"

"Er, yes, well..."

"Never mind. I'll let Vin deal with you, he's rather fond of his coat."

"Now, wait, let's not be hasty, Mr. Tanner doesn't need..."

"Too late. You got something to say to me?"

"And what happened to my serape?"

"Um, well, you see, there was a fire and..."

"It was all his fault! He stole my hat again!"

"Vin, this one seems to think they should have used your coat instead."

"Oh, really. You said that?"

"Now, Mr. Tanner, I simply meant that..."

Josiah smiled and settled down to watch as five voices fought to be heard; two demanding, three stuttering. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, the boredom that had driven him to seek the others company totally abated.

The End


End file.
